


My kinky kitten

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Job, Domination, F/M, Female Reader, One Shot, collared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: You and Jack are enjoying playing out his fantasies





	My kinky kitten

You stood in the doorway of his bedroom dressed in his favourite black lace, the bra was a quarter cup, garter, stockings but no panties. He liked how lace looked on you and how it felt but he wanted all of you available to his touch. The chain from the collar dangled amidst your cleavage, he was watching the chain sway as if it was hypnotic.

 

You hated that he was still in his shirt and pants, but he was the one in control. He looked up at you, he was sitting on the bed leant back on his elbows his mask still in place. Sometimes he would remove it and he would want you to feign fear. But his scars for you only made him more alluring, he was always a strangely attractive man. When he ordered you to come over to him you obeyed, eyes down. A deep sexual growl rumbled in his throat as you stood before him, he said nothing but he pulled on the chain edging you down until you were face to face, his eyes devoured you. Openly he leered at your breasts on display for him, your nipples hard as one lustful look from him was enough to arouse you. Licking his lips he looked as if he didn’t know where to start. He removed his mask, the scar arched over his features, marring the skin of his cheeks and brow. But to you it was a battle scar, you wanted to tentatively touch the skin and tell him how you adored it but he was in control. That tug upon your collar was to remind you of your place, remind you that he was to be feared not adored. You dropped your gaze to his lap, his slender toned legs and to the tempting growing bulge in his pants. The urge to touch him was hard to control but you did only as he ordered you, this was his whim, his fantasy. He sat up keeping a firm grip on the chain, artfully he managed with one hand to unzip his pants edging them down to reveal his twitching cock. He forced you to your knees and pulled your collar forcing your face to his groin. “I want to fuck that delicious mouth of yours. Open up, kitten.”

 

You opened your mouth as ordered, his cock twitching at the mere idea of the wet warmth, and the feel of that talented tongue of yours. He was never gentle with you but you had found that this turned you on, his domination of you and forceful manner led the throbbing between your legs to become painful as your desire grew. He thrust his cock deep into your mouth, pulling on the chain to force himself even deeper. You felt him edge down your throat a little, the sting of tears came to your eyes as the shock led you to choke a little. But the vocal groans of pleasure that followed focused your sense back upon him. He built up a powerful rhythm, fucking your mouth with urgency as your saliva coated his throbbing cock, he bit his lip and slowed as he didn’t want to come too soon. He wanted to enjoy the feel of your mouth surrounding his cock, watching you enjoy and struggle at times to accommodate him only added to his pleasure. “Use your tongue,” he gasped trying to make it sound like a demand but the desperate edge to it led the corners of your lips to turn up.

 

You loved hearing how aroused he was already. You teased his length with your tongue as he loosened his grip on the chain. He did this only so you could suck and tease him the way you knew he loved. You paid extra attention to the sensitive head as the salty taste of pre-cum mixed with your saliva. His hands gripped to the bedsheet tightly until his knuckles whitened, he was gasping as continued to tease him. Taking in his length using your tongue for additional sensation, this led his hips to rock as you brought forth the desperate urge for release. The build was delicious, his desire almost at its peak as he gasped. You knew that the gentle sucks and teasing of the reddening tip of his cock drove him wild. Enjoying the feel and shape of him against your tongue, relishing each moan you pulled from his now quivering lips. The tightening of the chain was him telling you he was going to fuck your mouth until he came. Slamming his cock into your mouth, he enjoyed the strain he caused as you struggled to regain your composure. He couldn’t hold back any longer, his legs tensed as he came into your mouth. Groaning vocally as he delighted in the surge of pleasure and the little aftershocks that followed. His breath was ragged, but he managed to gasp, “Swallow every drop.”

 

You liked swallowing as ordered and relished making sure not a drop remained. He sighed released a satisfied sigh, dropping back upon the bed. He held to your lead still, so you remained on your knees, aroused and frustrated by the sight of his bliss. The taste, feel and sounding of him coming always made you desire more. He recovered himself a little before he pulled back up, dragging the chain forcing you to look up at him, “Oh don’t worry, kitten. I will have you purring all night."


End file.
